


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [28]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The twins decide to spam Haruhi with memes in the middle of the night, but she just wants to sleep.[Prompt: “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.”]





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

She adores Hikaru and Kaoru, but they can be so annoying sometimes. Whether it’s cuddling her when she’s trying to study, or talking about how they love their relationship with her to annoy Tamaki, or spamming her with texts in the evenings when she’s trying to do housework… yeah, they can be a handful.

Things come to a head one night, when Hikaru discovers a meme he finds particularly hilarious and sends it to Haruhi. Now, it’s pretty funny, but it is 11pm and she wants to go to sleep. So she texts a generic reply and ends it with ‘night’ and hopes he’ll get the message.

He doesn’t.

Five minutes later, Kaoru texts her another meme, and this one is even more confusing.

Haruhi sighs and texts back: **Guys, I’m tired.**

And they do manage to refrain from sending her memes for a good two hours, only for her phone to buzz at 1am.

Haruhi jolts awake, fumbling for her phone.

Sure enough, both twins have sent her memes. Haruhi groans, rubbing her eyes.

She doesn’t want to get into a text war in the middle of the night, so she phones Kaoru instead.

“Guys, stop texting me weird stuff so late at night,” she says the moment he picks up, letting her irritation leak into her voice.

“Oh, sorry, were we annoying you?” Hikaru says, and Haruhi hears muffled bickering as they fight over Kaoru’s phone.

“Um, _yeah_.”

The squabbling ends with the phone obviously on speakerphone, as she can hear the both clearly as they say, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Haruhi says. “I’m tired. The memes are funny, but just let me sleep or I won’t kiss you tomorrow.”

That does the trick.

“Okay, night, Haruhi,” they say, hanging up.

Haruhi smirks, burrowing her head under the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
